New Person
by Edwardteamgirl
Summary: Check it out! You wont be Sorry! Bella Swan is best friends with Alice Cullen, the go shopping one night and Bella is alone walking to the car. There was another vampire around here, Alice was cautious. When the worst happens!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BPOV**

I moved to Forks when I was 15, and stayed with Charlie. He's my dad, but i hadn't seen him since I was 8. I used to come visit him for a few weeks every Christmas. I went in the old, white and creaky house. Charlie showed me to my old room. He didn't change anything except for the size of the bed. The walls were an off white and there was a desk in the corner of the room.

I went to Forks High School a few days after I arrived. Charlie surprised me with a truck he bought from Billy Black, his longtime friends. It was raining and cold as usual. I parked in the back of the lot so people wouldn't see my old truck.

I trudged over to the building. I saw a group of students that were all perfectly flawless. They were like models. One of the boys kept staring at me, and another girl smiled at me. I continued to the office, I picked up my schedule.

Of course it was the middle of the semester so I was going to be the new girl. I waited in the office for papers to be printed out. The receptionist said "Alice, do you mind showing Miss Swan to her class?" I turned around and it was the beautiful girl who smiled at me. She introduced herself as Alice Cullen.

She had the nicest clothes and shoes. "I'm in all of your classes!" she said excitedly pointing at my schedule. I was glad someone would be nice in my classes. We stopped at the Biology 101 room. We sat down at a lab table together. I glanced around the room and saw the boy who kept staring at me. I assumed he was a Cullen, they all looked related. "Who is that Alice?" I asked looking at him.

Alice turned around and started giggling. "That's my brother, Edward". "What about the blonde one sitting by him?" I questioned. "That's Jasper, we're together". She waved to him and he smiled back. She was in all of my classes so we got to know each other really well.

When I first saw Alice I thought she was a model or something like that. She was always compassionate but controlling nonetheless. When we'd go to lunch at school Alice, Jasper and I would sit away from her siblings because i had a feeling they didn't like me. Especially Edward, he always gave me looks like he wanted to kill me. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in school, she kind of scared me. Emmett was just plain unapproachable being his size.

**SENIOR YEAR **

I was planning on going to the Cullen's house on a Friday night to work on an assignment with Alice and have a sleepover. I never was one to want a sleepover, but Alice insisted. Alice said she was going to pick me up but when my doorbell rang, it was Jasper. "Do you need any help with your bags?" he asked me. I shook my head, and he walked me to the car.

Jasper opened the trunk and I put my stuff in there, then he opened my door and we left. It was a silent and VERY awkward car ride, but at least he drove fast so it didn't take long to arrive. Jasper brought my bags upstairs to Alice's room. Esme was first to come over to me. She was gardening so I greeted her and went into the house. Alice was waiting, of course!

For some reason she always knew exactly when I arrived, I never questioned it. Alice motioned me to Carlisle's study to find the books for our project. He had books from the 1800s if we needed them. Carlisle said he got them passed down in his family, but they were like new. We walked into the room to find Edward there.

He gave Alice a glare and made a face like they were talking to each other. They always had silent moments in front of me; I was going to have to ask Alice about that.

Edward then nodded to Alice and said "Hi Bella". He had a crooked smile on his face but I could see the agony behind it. I always wondered why he looked in pain when he saw me. Edward left and Alice and I started working on our project. I couldn't help but ask, "Alice, does Edward hate me?"

She replied with a smile almost devious, "Actually he really likes you". I was stunned by the answer, and kept working. Alice knew I liked him, he was perfect and gorgeous and sweet behind the glares. I was getting tired so Alice and I went to her room. As we went up the staircase Jasper passed us and whispered something in Alice's ear.

Then she nodded and we continued up the stairs and into her room. Alice let me sleep on her bed. It was soft and was king sized with old carvings on the headboard. The Cullens had the nicest things especially compared to other people in Forks. I laid down and pulled up the covers then Alice said that she was going to go talk to Jasper about something important and then left.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

BPOV

I went to lie on the bed that had hand carvings on it and the softest mattress. I heard a noise as I slept. It was by the door and I looked around and saw a silhouette of a man by the bed. He said "Go to sleep my Bella" and I thought it was a dream so I just fell back asleep.

The sun coming in through the window woke me up. Then I walked downstairs to see Esme cooking breakfast and Alice mindlessly drawing. I got my breakfast and thanked Esme. Then I went to Alice who then said "Can we go shopping today?"

I should've seen that coming. "Only if I get to drive." She knew how I hated her fast driving. Alice dropped me off at my house to get ready. I unlocked the door and saw Charlie asleep on the couch. Quietly I tiptoed upstairs to get dressed. At around seven o'clock I went to pick up Alice and we went to all her favorite stores.

A bookshop caught my eye so I asked Alice "I'll meet you back here in an hour, I'm going to go to a bookstore.". Alice reluctantly agreed and cautiously walked away like she thought something was going to happen.

I entered the store and browsed for a while. I saw a Quileute legend about the 'Cold ones'. Something about it was familiar but I didn't have any reason to buy it.

I left a little early so Alice wasn't there at the car yet. As I walked, I saw a man following me but I couldn't see his face. He got closer and closer so I kept speeding up. The man whispered "This is for your own good." And at that same moment a Volvo raced by us, and skidded to a stop. It was Edward; he jumped out of the car and shouted "Not her!"

By that time I felt a sharp pain in my arm like I was stabbed and I instantly fainted. Before then I saw Alice run at an impossible speed to me. Edward was by me saying "No!" over and over, Alice cried tearless sobs. It felt like I was dying, and I said what I thought were my last three words. I used all my energy to open my eyes and look at Edward and say "I love you".

**I know it was short, but please review!**


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

At first my body was cold, and then it warmed up and got warmer. Then it started getting uncomfortably hot, and then it kept rising. My skin was just ready to explode. It just got excruciatingly painful. I couldn't move at all, my muscles just froze.

I couldn't hear anyone there; I didn't even know what happened to me. It felt like days before I woke up painfully and slowly. My eyes fluttered open and saw Edward sitting next to me in his house. I was on the couch and he was sitting by the end of my legs.

I was wearing one of Alice's shirts and my jeans. Edward smiled and I asked "What happened?". I scanned the room to see the rest of his family crowded in the living room. "This is going to be really difficult to explain." he said.

"You were attacked by someone, but not just attacked. You see how my family and I are different right?" I slowly nodded. "You were bit by a vampire, which is what we are!" Alice jumped in. I just stared and was completely shocked. At first I thought it was a trick, but thinking it through, it makes sense.

The never sleeping, not eating, and perfectness. They were what were described in the Quileute book! The 'Cold Ones' is what they were called. The whole family just waited for my response. "Doesn't that mean you guys drink people's blood?" I looked at Edward waiting for an answer. "Most do, but our family or coven feeds on animal blood".

I just thought this through fully. "There was a book about the 'Cold Ones' in the bookstore. Is that what you are?" I asked nervously.

He just nodded, and said "We don't sleep, eat and you don't have to breathe. We also have strength and speed, for hunting uses. You only can die if your limbs are ripped off and burned." That was very informational and kind of scared me. Then I felt something in my neck. "My throat burns." I said.

Carlisle answered this time "It means you're thirsty, Alice will show you how to hunt animals." As he said this he motioned to Alice, but Edward interrupted and said "No, I will. I have to talk to her." Carlisle nodded and the family left the room. Esme stopped after they left and whispered to me "I'm so sorry about all of this happening. Come to me if you want to talk ok?" I smiled and said "Of course". Edward led me to a large window, he looked at me and I said "What am I supposed to do?"

He laughed and said "Just do what I do". Then he jumped out and landed perfectly on the ground. He shouted "I'll catch you!" Doubtfully I closed my eyes and jumped. Sure enough he caught me, I looked in his eyes and we just gazed at each other for what felt like minutes.

He kept me in his arms and started walking. "What was going through your mind when you fainted?" He asked curiously. "I thought I was dying." I responded. He asked again "I meant when you said I love you".


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

_"I meant when you said I love you"_

**BPOV**

I really hoped he hadn't heard that when I fainted. "It was probably just the whole vampire thing talking" I quickly lied.

Edward looked back at me and said "Oh really"? It was silent for a minute and I was going to tell him the truth. Just as I opened my mouth to talk Edward put me down and told me to do as he does.

As much as I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, my throat just got worse and worse. Edward questioned, "Do you hear those elk?" "Yes". So being a vampire apparently gave you extra accurate hearing, smelling and sight senses.

We moved fast but silent, I couldn't believe how fast I could run! We stopped running when we were walking distance of the elk. Edward motioned me to stand behind a tree to hide. I saw the small animals drinking water in a puddle.

It couldn't hear us of course, but it could see us. Edward and I inched closer and I waited to see what to do. He lunged at the elk and tackled it to the ground. I could see he was draining it and he got up when he was done. "Your turn", he said without a drop of blood on his perfectly white clothes.

I was too thirsty to be scared, so I just jumped on the animal and took it to the ground. I tasted the warm red blood going down my throat. I was instantly felt relieved, when I heard someone behind me. My instincts told me to turn around and attack, yet I didn't. A deeper velvety voice whispered in my ear, "I love you too".

I looked and it was Edward by me, he moved a strand of hair out of my face and kissed me. It was passionate and since I had been on the ground, he lifted me up and carried me back to the house. We after silence I got the courage to ask "Why didn't you ever want to hang out with me and Alice, like at lunch?" Then we started a conversation, which led on to me just asking questions.

I said "You gave me looks like you loathed me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I always wanted to be with you, but I couldn't. You see, the looks were because your scent was the best I had ever smelled."

We passed a glimpse of sun and I saw what we looked like in the sunlight. Edwards skin resembled a million tiny diamonds. Edward stared into my eyes, and then explained, "Everyone has one human that has the best scent, and it's different for each vampire." It just happened to be me. We got to the house and Edward was still carrying me. He opened the door and just my luck.

The whole Cullen family was there in the entryway, looking at us. Emmett snickered and Rosalie giggled. Esme just smiled, she knew how much Edward needed someone. Apparently he had been alone for over a century. He put me down and gave a serious look to the family. Carlisle told us to sit down and that he had some news. "We think someone is trying to take Bella".

Edward replied with disgust in his voice, "I think I know who".


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5**

**"I think I know who."**

**EdwardPOV**

Esme's face filled with worry. "Well then who?" Rosalie questioned. "The Volturi?" Alice guessed before I could answer.

"No, I think it's the vampire who changed Bella." I said. Emmett said as usual "Can I come beat someone up?" excitedly. Esme glared at him and said "Stop Emmett, and why would it be that same person?"

I thought and replied "The night Bella was changed; Alice had predicted something bad would happen to her. She knew Bella would probably want to go separate ways, so she told me to stay behind in my car to watch her.

I stayed far behind so she wouldn't get suspicious. The whole night the man had been following her, he only got closer because he knew Alice was a vampire and she wasn't with Bella to protect her.

" My family just looked at each other, thinking. Jasper thought "Did you recognize the vampire?" I responded out loud "No, I didn't see his face, but his hair was black and he was taller than average. I just went through all of the possibilities of who would take Bella.

"Wait. If you, Alice and Jasper have powers, do I?" I knew the answer to this. I never told anyone though, that I couldn't read her mind. "Ok, I can read all of these minds except for yours. Maybe it was amplified as a vampire?" Everyone was curious, then Alice suggested "Bella, try to let him into your mind. Try as hard as you can!" I looked at Bella to see her closing her eyes and was concentrating.

I tried to get in her mind and I could! It had worked, but only for a few seconds. "Can you stop him from getting in our minds?" Jasper asked. We tried once more, and I tried to get into Jasper's thoughts.

Again it only worked for few seconds. "Aro has a power very similar to mine, would she be able to block that?" I wondered. Carlisle answered "There's only one way to find out".

"Are you positive the Volturi isn't behind this?" Emmett asked anxiously "Alice showed me her vision and the Volturi were in Italy, they hadn't been here." I reasoned." We need to go somewhere else. Any ideas?"

Esme said "We should stay with the Denali coven for a while." I knew Bella wasn't going to be okay about that. "But we have school, and what am I going to tell Charlie if I'm gone for three weeks?" she blurted.

"We'll tell him that you're going on a family trip with us. Alice should tell him, he likes her the most." I said. Finally Bella nodded. "I got to get back to Charlie's; wait how long was I here?" I told her "Three days, and I'd he asks why you were gone so long just tell him you and Alice needed more time to work on that project". "Okay, Edward will you come by tonight after Charlie's asleep so I can talk to you?"

Of course I was going to stop by; I loved to watch her sleep. Now I would never see that again. "I'll drive you home, let's go." Bella and I walked to the garage and got in my Volvo. When we got in the car Bella asked me "What about my eyes, they're red now?"

Alice thought this out already, I opened the glove box and handed her two cases of brown colored contacts. She put them in her eyes and looked kind of unsure. "I know they're not your eye color exactly, but they were the closest". The contacts were a muddy brown color, and her old eyes were exquisite chocolate brown. That was another thing I wasn't going to see again.

We almost were at her house when she asked "If I don't sleep what do I do at night?" I answered "I'll go up thought your window and we can talk okay?" She smiled and got out of the car. I saw Charlie open the front door and he waved to me goodbye. I drove the car back to my garage and ran back to Bella's house. I opened her window and climbed in. We sat on her bed all night talking when her closed window opened.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6 **

**We were talking when her window opened.**

**EPOV**

I immediately got up and stood in front of Bella protectively. She stayed sitting and clung to my arm. I moved closer to the window when someone came out. She had gold eyes and astonishingly bright blonde hair.

It was Tanya. "Oh hi, I didn't think you'd be here Edward". "What were you expecting then?" I asked suspicious.

I glared her down. Tanya was jealous since I met Bella, because she knew I loved her. "Nothing, just I thought Alice would be here, I didn't know you and Bella really were friends" she responded.

"We're kind of more than friends" Bella told her fiercely. This made me smile, Bella saying that to anyone was nothing I'd think I'd ever hear.

"What did you want Tanya?" I asked. "I just heard you guys were coming to see us and we were already nearby". What came to mind was why was Tanya close and how come she didn't ask why Bella was a vampire, like she already knew. "I was going to stop by and talk to Alice about the trip. And I was wondering why you were coming to Denali."

Bella responded "Alice saw someone trying to take me, and we needed to get away from here so they couldn't find us." I was really suspicious now, then Tanya said "I'm going to go now, nice meeting you Bella, bye Edward". She sounded nervous when she spoke. Tanya opened the window once more and left into the darkness. Bella was confused about why Tanya came into her house and why the middle of the night too.

The next morning Alice came by to tell Charlie that we were going to be gone for a few weeks.

Of course he was ok with it because it was Alice, she could convince anyone to do anything! We went to the airport to catch our flight, and we saw Tanya was there too. We went and talked to her when Bella said she was going to the bathroom to fix her hair. Tanya went with her, and I got nervous very fast. It had been a while so I took Rosalie with me to go check on her.

I waited outside the bathroom when Rosalie called me in there. Bella had been tied up, but by who?

**BPOV**

I went to the bathroom to check my hair and Tanya went with me. We walked into the restroom, nobody was there. I stood in front of one of the mirrors. I said "Tanya, does my hair look ok?"when she attacked me and tied me up to the bathroom stall.

She said "The man who changed you was Eleazar. I made him do it, and good luck getting out. I'm going to get Eleazar so he can help me kill you." then she left. A few minutes later I heard Rosalie calling my name. I started mumbling because my mouth was taped. Rose opened the stall and cut off the ropes. "Edward get in here!" she called. He ran in and asked who did this to me.

"Tanya did, and she's going to be back in a few minutes to kill me with Eleazar, who was the one that changed me." Edward was infuriated with Tanya; he was going to kill her. As soon as the ropes were off I ran and hugged Edward.

I didn't let go until Esme came in looking for us. We told her the story and we were going to wait in the bathroom until Tanya came back. When she did Edward tackled her to the ground and Rosalie and I started on Eleazar.

Eleazar said he was forced or she would kill him, so we spared him and he left immediately. Tanya on the other hand had some serious Business to be taken care of by Edward...

**I know this chapter was VERY confusing, but I hope you understood it well. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BELLA POV**

Emmett and Edward held Tanya by her forearms as we walked to the cars. The rest of us formed a circle around them so she couldn't break free and escape. Emmett and Rosalie took Tanya to ride in the convertible.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper took the jeep while Edward and I used the Volvo. I got in the car and as soon as I did Edward comforted me about what had just happened. "It's going to be all right, when we're done with all of this I promise we can have time alone".

I nodded and hugged him. "Let's go then" he said as he kissed the top of my forehead. We drove out in front of everyone so they followed. It was around eleven o'clock in Forks so it was dark and deserted.

The car stopped by the forest and we parked on the side of the road. Edward got out and came to my side of the door.

I was about to ask if we were going to kill Tanya but he passionately and aggressively kissed me before I could. I interlocked my fingers into his bronze, soft hair. I could've stayed like that for hours because after all, I didn't have to breathe.

I think Edward felt the same but he pulled away. That's when I heard something; I whipped my head around to see Rosalie and Emmett pull up. They got out and took Tanya with them. I wanted to rip her to shreds, but I didn't know how to fight with a vampire. I didn't realize until Edward laughed that I was making face. He said "Are you as furious as I am?"

I nodded "Maybe even more". I was angry, and I knew I was going to take part in killing Tanya. I tried to get out of the car but Edward shook his head and said "Too dangerous". I glared at him, and he returned the favor. "I know you want to go, but Tanya is much older and experienced. I don't want her plan to work and you get killed". I replied "I understand that, but if you, Emmett and Rosalie are going to be there, I'm not going to be very easy to get to". Alice jumped in "And she has her newborn power!" I could count On Alice to help me get my way.

I used my shield to block Edward from getting in Alice's mind. I didn't want them to talk without me knowing it. When Alice realized he couldn't hear her she looked at me and smiled with all of her sparkly white teeth showing. Edward on the other hand slowly turned towards me.

He gave me a threatening glare. I just grinned and laughed. I know he just wanted to protect me, but he wasn't getting his way today. I was sure of that. I pushed Edward out of the way and got out of the car.

I didn't know how a vampire killing looked, so I hoped I could handle it. I strode over to Emmett, he told Rose to hold Tanya. He gave me a big bear hug and said hopefully "If you need me to punch someone, I'll be there." Then he gave me a begging, pouting face. "Can I come? Please? I haven't had any action in years!" he plead again.

"Only because you're the big brother I never had." I saw his eyes light up, "BUT, you have to stay behind us or just hold her down. No killing." I said jokingly. He nodded and motioned for me to come closer he whispered "Put your shield over us first."

I did so and looked back at him. "You were all Edward talked about since the day he saw you. I know this year you're graduating, and I think you might want to stay with him. You know? He's gone through high school alone enough. And if you're going to live forever, what are you going to live for?" I stared with my jaw dropped in awe. Emmett never said anything so deep and emotional before, this must have meant a lot to him.

"Don't get used to it but for Edward I'd do anything to make him happy again. You brought life to him, metaphorically of course." I responded "There's just something that clicks when I'm with him. Anyways, ready for the 'action' you wanted?" He started getting excited again. I went over to Edward again and told him I was ready. He still looked reluctant, but agreed. "Rosalie, Emmett lets go. Bring Tanya, and make sure she doesn't do anything troublesome."

Edward said. We started walking deep into the forest; Alice didn't come, she didn't want to her new blouse and skirt to get dirty. Tanya kept struggling to get away and then started kicking and thrashing. We decided to stop where we were to take care of her. Emmett didn't want Rose to get hurt either so he held Tanya himself. Edward first told me "Love, Please don't get too involved?" Then he started "I just want to know why you wanted to kill my reason for existence? Care to explain?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

_"I just want to know why you wanted to kill my reason for existence. Care to explain?"_

I waited for an answer. "When you came to visit Denali, I fell for you just as much as Bella did." She said Bella's name with disgust in her tone. This didn't help her at all, it just made me angrier.

I saw Bella at the corner of my eye holding herself back from leaping at her, I heard a hiss shoot out of her mouth like a knife. Tanya snarled back and Emmett didn't even try to stop it, he just looked amused. That's when I had to intervene. "Stop Tanya! NOW!" Even Bella was frightened by me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me; I never wanted to be a monster.

I calmed myself down and apologized "I'm sorry love." she let down her shield and thought 'its ok, don't try to calm me down though'.

I grinned her favorite crooked smile and she did the same. I turned to Tanya and she continued annoyed "You couldn't even be within twenty feet of her, how could you fall in love with her and not me!"

I thought about that and I told her "She didn't try to kill anyone or take someone's chance of living!" I yelled at her. She growled at me and said "I didn't mean for Eleazar to change her! I wanted her dead! But he knew you would kill me so he was safe!" I was done with her, she wasn't even going to let Bella have a soulless life with me, and Tanya just wanted her completely gone. Suddenly, Tanya escaped the grip of Emmett and jumped at Bella, I stood in front of her and shoved Tanya back.

She got off the ground and came at us again. Bella beat me to her and started wrestling her to the ground. I was going to pry her off but Bella was winning. Tanya nearly flung Bella across the forest but she kicked Tanya's head as she was in the air. Rosalie grabbed Tanya in a headlock as Bella came back to her. She looked at Rose and she lifted her arm up above the head locked vampire. "You're going to regret this! Just wait, you'll be dead soon!"

"Stop worrying about me" Bella told her smiling. She through her arm back and hit Tanya's neck. The blonde head rolled off onto the ground. Emmett walked up and started ripping off the limbs. He put them all in a big pile and pulled out a match, scraped it against a tree then tossed it onto the body.

Bella ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm glad that's over, but what do you think she meant by 'you'll be dead soon'? Do you think someone will come avenge her?" I wondered about that, and responded "I think we'll be just fine. You took care of yourself fine; I didn't think you could do any of that without training".

"I was surprised I could do that"! She started walking towards the cars and I followed. Rosalie and Emmett were already leaving. I opened the passenger door for Bella, and she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm assuming you don't like vampires fast driving?" I asked. She nodded and went to the other side. As we started driving Bella kept speeding up, when she pulled into my driveway I told her "Since you're graduating this year, I wanted to know what you're going to do? Are you going to go to college or stay with Charlie? Let me remind you, at some point you won't be able to see Charlie anymore. You'll be the 18 and he'll recognize It." she trident think about it for long.

She then said "I was thinking I could just stay with you?"

I wanted her to stay with me and never leave, but I wouldn't force her into anything. "What would you tell Charlie? When you disappear basically?" I asked. "I'm going to have to find a reason." I actually had a reason in mind; I Even already had a ring. It was my mother's before she died. But I wouldn't make Bella do that for me.

It was around 2 am in Forks; Charlie still thought we were on a trip so Bella didn't have to leave. I at least had a few weeks before I had to give her back. I got out of the car and went to open Bellas door.

She got out and I started walking up to the house. She was behind me and out of nowhere she jumped on my back and I fell to the ground. She started laughing and I asked her "What was that for?" Bella answered "I dunno, I just didn't really want to go inside and be bombarded by Alice."

I just wanted to talk to her so I offered "Do you want to go out to dinner?" she looked confused and laughed while saying "To not eat?" I told her we could go hunting after that, her eyes were almost completely black and mine already were. We entered the house first and told Esme that we were leaving. Then we went back to the Volvo and drove out to a personal favorite Restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I added to the rest of the chapters, fixed them you could say. Please read them and tell me if you liked them! ;)**

**Esme POV**

Carlisle and I were in the dining room. He was reading and I was opening the mail. I could hear Edward and Bella out in the front yard. They sounded happy, I heard them laughing when they came in and told us that they were leaving.

I was so happy Edward had found someone because he's been alone for 100 years. I couldn't imagine that. "Looks like it's working out between Edward and Bella" Carlisle said happily. "I hope she stays with us after graduation, it's in only a few months."

I would be heartbroken to see Edward go back to his sadness and lose Bella. "I think she will, she seems to really love him". I continued reading the mail and I saw a letter from Alaska but just before I could open it Alice and Jasper walked in the room.

Alice had a worried expression on her face. "Someone's coming to avenge Tanya, they want to kill all of us." she said shaking. Jasper out his hands around her waist and rubbed her back. "Who is it Alice?" I asked eager to know. "I can't tell, all I can see is a clan of vampires just slightly bigger than are coven."

Should we go tell Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked for approval. "Not now, they just went out to hunt and talk together. I don't want to interrupt anything, just tell them when they get back." I said, he nodded. "I don't think they're going to be 'just talking' when they get back" Emmett said laughing. "Where did you come from in this conversation!" Alice retaliated.

He backed off and went upstairs. I continued to opening the Alaskan letter. It was read 'To the Cullens, You shouldn't have killed Tanya. We'll be coming for you'.

I smelled it and the scent was fresh. Whoever it came from put it in our mailbox just recently and after Tanya died. They were already here. This was enough to interrupt Edward and Bella.

I showed Carlisle the letter and he sent Alice and Jasper to go tell them immediately. Charlie could die in the blink of an eye if the Denali's created a group of passerbys. They could be unlike us and kill humans; the whole town would be in danger. We had to team up with the werewolves to beat them. But we'd have to tell Bella about them first, and how her childhood best friend was one.

**EDWARD POV**

I drove with Bella out to the restaurant Bella, Alice and I went to in freshman year all the time. We had to fake the eating in front of her, but I thought it was worth it. When we did go, I couldn't talk to her.

I just didn't want to say anything to her on accident. We stopped going to the restaurant because Alice told me that Bella didn't like how friendly the waitresses were to me. They had given Bella scolds and I would return it to them.

Bella and I got out of the car and Bella was surprised by my pick of restaurant. "Let's go" I said and she followed. Bella smiled beside me and grabbed my hand.

I opened the door and she went in first. Bella glanced around and saw that nobody was there. That's when she looked at me; she knew I had something to do with it. Bella waited for an answer "I may have rented out the restaurant?" She was okay with being alone, but for me paying lots of money for her wasn't. I walked her to the table and pulled out her chair.

She sat down and gave me a look that said "Really?" I shrugged and replied to her look "Why not?" I asked her if she would accept gifts from me, "That depends if you're talking something fancy and expensive, then no." she answered.

I had already picked out a bracelet that was passed down, like the ring. We continued talking about whether or not she would stay with us after graduation when Alice and Jasper barged in frantically. I glared Alice down and Bella started speaking. "Alice, what happened?" she said trying to calm her down. "We got a letter, and I saw someone trying to avenge Tanya." I was confused for once.

"But that happened just a few hours ago." I told her. "I know, someone was already here. The letter said it was from Denali and they wanted revenge by killing ALL of us. Tanya's sisters must've gathered passerbys." then Jasper joined in "The group is slightly larger than our coven. They chose vampires that had special powers so they would have an advantage".

Bella collapsed her head into her hands and leaned on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and asked Alice "How long do we have until they attack?" She nervously answered "That's the thing, I can't see when or where."

I told Alice that we'd be back in a few hours and we left them at that. I hated seeing Bella in this state. I opened the Volvo door and I got in the driver's seat. I had to show Bella the meadow. I would go there almost every day.

It was a quiet drive; Bella was still upset about everything. It wasn't her fault, I could've killed Tanya and the same would happen. She just rested her head on my arm and I told her "None of this is your fault." Bella lifted her head up and looked in my eyes, "Yes it is" she said leaning her head back into her hands.

I stopped the car by the side of the road like earlier. I got out and opened her door, she reluctantly walked out. Bella started walking into the woods in front of me. I ran behind her and lifted her up and spun her around. She started laughing, and I put her down but not letting go of her hand. "Come on" I said pulling her hand with me.

"Get on my back it'll be faster, you don't know where we're going." Bella jumped on and I stared sprinting towards the meadow. I felt her hair whipping around and her fingers clenching onto my neck. We got to the meadow and it was just about sunrise, this was my favorite part, the sunrise and sunset. Bella got off and looked around.

The grass was perfect green and there were purple flowers all around. Bella was in awe, I hadn't been here in weeks. She walked into the sunlight and I saw her skin shine. I always thought Bella shined, before she was a vampire. We sat down in the grass and she laid on my chest just looking at the sun and the trees.

She started kissing me out of nowhere and I didn't argue with it. Bella let go and I asked her "So you really want to stay with us?" She shook her head and I was devastated.

**How did you guys like it? Please reread the other chapters! I Added to them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**"So, you really want to stay with us?"**_

_**"She shook her head and I was devastated"**_

My eyes were wide, she said "I want I stay with you. (Emphasis the you)

The rest doesn't matter". I felt relieved and smiled crookedly at her. Bella laughed and asked "Did you really think I would leave?" "Well, I wouldn't make you stay. I would let you go if you wanted to." I explained to her. To be honest, if she left then I don't know what I would do. "I might provoke the Volturi or just watch over her" said. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Bella.

"There will never be a need for you to go there. And please don't get the image in my mind of you getting yourself killed because of me?" she told me. I laughed and looked at her; Bella was so unaware of the fact that she was the only one who could really hurt me.

The meadow was almost completely lit up with sunlight. I checked the time and it was nearly 8:00 AM. I turned back to see Bella laying down closing her eyes. I lay by her and held her hand. "I just wish it was over. Like all of this hadn't happened "she said hopelessly. "You mean having really met me?" I asked nervously.

Bella lifted herself up and got up, so did I. Furiously she said "How could you think that!". I was surprised by her reaction, but I just looked at her. "I meant the fact that your whole family might get killed on account of me!" Bella continued. "I'm sorry. I just kind of assumed?" I wouldn't ever want to be a blood draining monster for all eternity. She ran back to me and started sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and told her how even if the other clan is larger, we can still beat have hundreds of years of skill, and we were cleverer than the Denali Coven. Then Bella's phone rang. It was on the grass so I picked it up, it was Charlie. He shouldn't hear Bella in this condition, and I answered it. "Bells?" he said in a husky voice.

"Chief Swan, its Edward." I replied to him. "Can I talk to her?" I thought fast and "She's out with Alice for Breakfast." I lied. Charlie waited and said "Ok. Tell Bella to call me when she gets back, and tell Alice to go easy on her with the shopping." I told him I would and hung up. We hunted very shortly and returned to the meadow. I took Bella to the car and explained to her to call back later.

BPOV

We arrived at the house and Edward opened the door. It was always unlocked because after all, what could hurt them that can't kick open a door? I saw the family sitting on the stainless white couch. I sat down by Alice and Edward by Carlisle. They were looking at the letter and discussing when and where the clan will attack. I was so anxious and jumpy because it could be as soon as an hour or as late as weeks. They could trace my scent back to Charlie's house and can easily kill him. This is what worried me, when there was a knock on the door.

**I know its shorter, But I needed to put something out! BTW- WEREWOLVES NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please Review! **-Mallory


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**  
**BellaPOV**

There was a knock at the door and I was startled. Who knows, it could be the Denalis wanting to kill us. Edward approached the door knowing who it was hearing their thoughts.

He didn't share with us though, we had all of the nervousness.

The suspense built up and he turned the knob and open the door. My breaths stopped and I stared confused. Jacob, I think was his name. I remember him vaguely, we were best friends when we were little. Billy Black, his dad was and still is friends with Charlie.

Jacob was cringing at our smell, I did the same about him. I crinkled my nose in disgust. He didn't smell human, his blood wasn't appealing to me.

Edward showed him down the entryway and into the living room. When Jacob saw me his eyes lit up and came over to hug me. He was Emmett-Size, bulky and muscled. I got up to hug him and his skin was abnormally hot. "Remember me?" he said with a grin across his face. "How could I not? You were like my only friend when we were little!" I responded.

I sat back down and Jacob sat by me. "Does she know yet?" he asked Edward curiously. What didn't I know? Was Jacob aware of the fact we were vampires?

This went through my mind and Edward replied "That's what we were going to do". Jacob must've seen my confused face because he then said laughing "I know you're a vampire. And well, you aren't the only people with a secret.

They already know, just don't freak out ok Bella?". I nodded and he continued "I'm a werewolf." I was shocked. How could I just be excluded from the fact that my best friend was some mythical creature? I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out.

Edward broke the silence and explained "The Quileutes are all wolves. Once Billy was too, we have a treaty to stay away from each other and to not hunt on their lands. They came here to help us fight."

Fight? This just reminded me how real all of this was. I was a vampire, Denalis are going to kill me, and Jacob was a werewolf. Or shape-shifter, they chose when they change. I only had 4 days left until Charlie expected me to be home.

I couldn't believe how my life has changed in just a few weeks. I zoned back in and asked "Are we going to train? I know that you already know how to fight, but I don't. And I think we should have some sort of plan to do this."

We exchanged looks and Edward wasn't going to give in for me actually fighting in battle. Esme finally said "We will. Everyone needs a little practice to be sure. We don't want anyone getting hurt".

"Let's meet somewhere tonight ok?" Jacob said. "The meadow." Edward told him. "I'll bring Sam and the others." Jacob stood up, hugged me and left the house. Alice pixied over to me, "I'm going to take her shopping!".

I glanced over to Edward and saw him grinning at the fact that he knew I wasn't going to tell her no. "For what Alice?" I asked her and she replied "Training clothes! New makeup and we Can get your hair done!".

"I guess so. I'm not going to be able to get away from this one will I?" I stated. Jasper laughed and told me "Alice wants, Alice gets." Alice and I went to the garage and Edward followed us there. "Alice, please actually watch her this time?

Last time she got her life taken away." he said seriously. Edward was wrong, my life just started as I met him. "I will" she promised. Edward opened the Yellow Camaro door and kissed me, and whispered "Please, stay safe?" I nodded and we were off.

**Special Event!  
First person to review with the answer to this question will get to message me details to put in the next chapter. (Names, ideas, people, events ect.)  
QUESTION- In the story, who checked on Bella At the airport bathroom?**

**Leave A Review! XOXOXO - Mallory**


End file.
